


Dwa kroki po ziemi, cztery kroki w powietrze

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek in glasses is an actual porn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wyjął schowaną między książkami kopertę, aby po raz kolejny sprawdzić, czy wszystko było przygotowane. Rezerwacja hotelu na weekend i wykwintnej restauracji na sobotę ukrywała prawdziwą zawartość koperty – kartkę z zapisanym drobnym, krętym pismem wyznaniem miłości.<br/>Miał nadzieję, że gdy w sobotę przed nim klęknie, Stiles powie tak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa kroki po ziemi, cztery kroki w powietrze

**Author's Note:**

> Derek planuje oświadczyny i to jest najbardziej fluffy fluff ever.  
> Efekt końcowy = moim zdaniem najbardziej romantyczny sposób na oświadczyny:)  
> Napisane w zadośćuczynieniu za angst w poprzednich fanficach. <3
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi z jednego z wierszy Thomasa Mertona.

_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more_  
 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
\- Jason Mraz, "I’m yours"

 

Ubrania były wszędzie.

Koszulki rozrzucone były na łóżku, jeansy na dywanie, a bielizna wokół szafki. Wszystkie te rzeczy powoli znajdowały swą drogę ku rozłożonej na środku sypialni walizce, jednak był to proces długi i żmudny. A jako, że Derek Hale nie lubił długich i żmudnych procesów, jego cierpliwość była na granicy wyczerpania. 

Przekładał kolejne koszule, na przemian wkładając je i wyjmując z walizki, zamieniał jeansy na sztruksy i na eleganckie spodnie od garnituru, aby po chwili znów włożyć je z powrotem do szafy. W pewnym momencie z jego ust wydarł się jęk zniecierpliwienia połączonego z głęboką rozpaczą. W tym momencie doskonale rozumiał kobiece problemy typu „Nie mam co na siebie włożyć.”

Wstał z kolan i wyprostował się, zakładając ręce na piersi. Spojrzał na tworzony przez ostatnią godzinę bałagan i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Zajmie się tym jutro. Może nawet uda mu się namówić do pomocy Stilesa, którego torba od dwóch dni leżała grzecznie na dolnej półce szafy, spakowana i gotowa do wyjazdu.

To było doprawdy fascynujące, jak bardzo Stiles był niezorganizowany i roztrzepany w każdej dziedzinie życia oprócz pakowania walizek. 

Nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i kroki Stilesa podążającego korytarzem do wyjścia. Derek wychylił głowę z pokoju, aby zerknąć na dostarczyciela tajskiego jedzenia – który otrzymywał właśnie od Stilesa zapłatę – i zniknąć ponownie w sypialni. Podszedł do szafki nocnej po swojej stronie łóżka i wysunął szufladę na jej szczycie. Wyjął schowaną między książkami kopertę, aby po raz kolejny sprawdzić, czy wszystko było przygotowane. Rezerwacja hotelu na weekend i wykwintnej restauracji na sobotę ukrywała prawdziwą zawartość koperty – kartkę z zapisanym drobnym, krętym pismem wyznaniem miłości. 

Miał nadzieję, że gdy w sobotę przed nim klęknie, Stiles powie _tak_. 

Całą mowę pisał przez ostatnich kilka tygodni, miał ją zapamiętaną i przećwiczoną tysiące razy. Mógł wyrecytować ją nawet od tyłu albo w środku nocy, wyrwany z głębokiego snu. Znał na pamięć każdy przecinek i każdą kropkę, a głos drżał mu tak samo za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do ostatniego zdania i znaku zapytania stojącego na jego końcu. Tak samo rozedrgane, niepewne i pełne nadziei były tworzące to pytanie, zapisane na kartce litery. 

W tym momencie usłyszał głos Stilesa wołający go na kolację. Derek pospiesznie schował wszystko do sekretnej kieszonki w swojej walizce, po czym wyszedł z sypialni i skierował swe kroki przez ciemny korytarz do oświetlonego małą lampką i niebieskawym światłem telewizora salonu. 

Stiles siadał właśnie na kanapie, sięgając po pilota, aby włączyć pierwszy odcinek serialowego maratonu, który na dziś zaplanowali. W poprzednim sezonie Ned Stark stracił głowę, a Daenerys Targaryen odrodziła się jako smocza matka, więc nowy zapowiadał się obiecująco. 

Szatyn cmoknął Dereka w usta w momencie, gdy ten usiadł przy nim, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem podał mu talerz z kolacją. Derek uśmiechnął się w podzięce i wpakował sobie do ust pierwszy kęs gorącego, parującego jeszcze dania. Postanowili niczego dziś nie gotować, tylko zamówić na wynos tajskie jedzenie z knajpki kilka ulic dalej – była środa, a w piątek wyjeżdżali na tydzień na narty do Vermontu. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Stiles gotował zwykle jak dla pułku wojska, nie było możliwości, aby zjedli wszystko do ich wyjazdu. 

Wyjazd był prezentem dla Stilesa z okazji ich piątej rocznicy, którym cieszył się dosłownie jak małe dziecko – i to mimo tego, że kiedy ostatnio jeździł na nartach, miał zaledwie osiem lat. Nie powstrzymało go to przed kupieniem całego zestawu ubrań, trzech snowboardowych desek oraz dwóch kompletów nart. 

Z kolei Derek na myśl o wyjeździe czuł głównie stres i tremę; jeśli ktoś chciałby mu się wyżalić, że jest zestresowany rozmową z szefem czy korkiem w centrum, Derek zaśmiałby mu się w twarz i kazał spróbować zaplanować i oświadczyć się tej jedynej osobie, bratniej duszy, drugiej połówce. To niemal jak wycięcie własnego serca i złożenie go w darze marząc, aby ofiara nie została rzucona na ziemię, zdeptana i wyrzucona.

Nie, żeby Stiles – jego czuły, po uszy w nim zakochany Stiles, który nie skrzywdziłby nawet małej muchy – był kiedykolwiek w stanie się z nim tak obejść, ale Derek już dawno nauczył się, że ostrożność nie zaszkodzi. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo bał się soboty; wiedział, że to był tylko niedorzeczny, absurdalny, niemający żadnych racjonalnych podstaw strach, ale w głębi duszy był przerażony tym, że złamane serce to jedyne, co mu po tym wyjeździe pozostanie. 

Zerknął na niego, kiedy zaczął się film, a uwaga Stilesa skierowana była w całości na ekran. Derek podciągnął nogi na kanapę i wyprostował je na tyle na ile mógł, wsuwając bose stopy pod udo Stilesa; ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie i oparł ramię na zgiętych kolanach Dereka, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. 

Z kolei Derek nie mógł oderwać wzroku od niego.

Miał potargane od popołudniowej drzemki włosy i nieco bledsze niż zwykle policzki. Pracował ostatnio zbyt dużo i sypiał zbyt mało, ale Derek miał nadzieję, że tygodniowy urlop z dala od ich codziennego życia dobrze mu zrobi. Całości wizerunku dopełniały o wiele dla niego za duże dresy oraz dwie różne skarpetki, których pary rzekomo zżarła pralka, a Stiles zaklinał się, że tak właśnie było.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Derek widział przez sobą zupełnie inny widok. Stiles miał na sobie spodnie Dereka, które ten – choć kiedyś były jego ulubionymi – chętnie mu odstąpił. Sprana koszulka z logo Batmana, którą - jak mniemał Derek – Stiles posiadał co najmniej od podstawówki, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej opinała jego ramiona i tors, powoli rzeźbione na siłowni na dole budynku. Ciemnobrązowe włosy sterczały uroczo we wszystkie strony, a jasna, niemal mleczna cera podkreślała wyjątkowy, bursztynowo-orzechowy kolor jego bystrych, ciekawskich oczu otoczonych ciemnymi, gęstymi rzęsami. 

Nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć.

Po kilku minutach Stiles wyczuł na sobie jego badawczy wzrok; odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i sięgnął, aby spleść palce ich dłoni razem. Spojrzał na Dereka z wyczekiwaniem, jego wzrok pytający i zaciekawiony. Derek poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu niemal na czubek nosa i podniósł ich złączone dłonie, aby pocałować długie, szczupłe palce swojego ukochanego – pocałować tak delikatnie, że niemal jedynie musnąć ustami ciepłą skórę. 

Stiles uśmiechnął się na tę czułość i odwracając głowę z powrotem na ekran telewizora, wrócił do oglądania serialu. 

Z kolei Derek wrócił do patrzenia na Stilesa. 

Obserwował dalej, jak uroczo marszczył czoło i nos kiedy nad czymś się zastanawiał, jak śmiał się całym sobą gdy któraś z postaci powiedziała coś absolutnie przezabawnego, jak wzdychał z rozczuleniem gdy na ekranie pojawiły się słodkie szczeniaczki w reklamie psiej karmy. 

Derek patrzył na niego i nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. 

Stiles był idealny, był jego i był z nim – nawet pomimo wszystkiego, co w ich życiach się zdarzyło. Pomimo wszystkich różnic między nimi, pomimo tego, co świat o nich myślał. 

Pomimo i na przekór. 

Stiles sprawił, że Derek po raz pierwszy zakochał się tak całkowicie, nieodwracalnie, nieobliczalnie. Że pozwolił sobie zatonąć w nim bez żadnego koła ratunkowego, bez strachu i cienia wątpliwości. 

Był dla Dereka codzienną ostoją, burzą na pełnym morzu i spokojem letniego dnia. A przy odrobinie szczęścia w sobotę zgodzi się zostać również jego mężem. 

Patrzył na niego dalej, nie mogąc nawet zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku i choćby zerknięcia na ekran. Raz na jakiś czas właśnie tak kończyły się ich serialowe maratony – Derek wolał patrzeć na Stilesa niż na ekran telewizora, a potem następnego dnia musiał po kryjomu nadrobić odcinek, który przegapił. 

Dzisiaj jednak był tak zapatrzony w Stilesa, że nawet nie był do końca pewien, jaki serial oglądali. 

Nagle Stiles odwrócił się od telewizora i spojrzał na Dereka niemal z oburzeniem. 

\- Widziałeś to? Jak można tak zakończyć odcinek?

Derek zamrugał, jak gdyby został właśnie wyrwany z głębokiego transu. Odruchowo poprawił na nosie okulary i spojrzał na Stilesa nieprzytomnym, zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. 

\- Uhm… - Odchrząknął, starając się ugrać sobie trochę czasu. Ciężko było udawać, że wie o czym mówi Stiles, skoro nie widział nawet minuty tego odcinka. 

O ile Stiles rzeczywiście pytał o odcinek, bo nawet tego Derek nie był do końca pewien. 

Stiles spojrzał na niego uważnie i uniósł do góry brew, czekając na odpowiedź. Derek był niemal przekonany, że Stiles podłapał to właśnie od niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, kiedy Derek wpatrywał się w Stilesa w milczeniu i pomyślał, że najwyraźniej nie dotarło do niego ani pytanie Stilesa, ani to, że Stiles przyłapał go na tym, że nie obejrzał nawet sekundy serialu. 

Derek patrzył na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, czując niemal zawroty głowy. Kochał go tak bardzo, że czasami bolało go przez to serce. Nagle dzika myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, nie tyle zasiewając w niej ziarno idei, ale w błyskawicznym tempie od razu zakwitając pełnym kwiatem. 

Musiał wiedzieć. Tu i teraz.

_Nie wytrzymam do soboty._

\- Wyjdź za mnie.

Oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, jakby nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

Derek również nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

\- Huh? – Zdołał wykrztusić Stiles, najwyraźniej niezdolny do zebrania myśli w bardziej spójne zdanie. Jego duże oczy były już w tym momencie wielkości talerzy. 

Derek poczuł się jak dzikie zwierzę złapane w klatkę. Co jeśli to zepsuje? Może już zepsuł? Co jeśli Stiles odmówi? 

_Mowa! Przecież ją umiesz_ , pomyślał. Powie to, co przez kilka tygodni pisał wciąż i wciąż od nowa, dopóki nie było idealne. Powie i wszystko będzie w porządku, niczego nie zepsuje.

Tylko… jak to szło?

Miał w głowie kompletną pustkę.

Derek poczuł, jak ogarnia go panika. Z jego ust zaczęły wypływać kolejne gorączkowe, niekontrolowane zdania, wypowiadane drżącym, przepełnionym zarówno wzruszeniem jak i popłochem głosem. 

\- Wyjdź za mnie, Stiles. Wyjdź za mnie. – Powtórzone kilka razy na głos zdanie najwyraźniej nieco go otrzeźwiło i uspokoiło. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze nieco półprzytomnie i nachylił się ku Stilesowi, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje. – Miałem oświadczyć się w sobotę, miałem plany, rezerwację w restauracji, nawet zamówionego skrzypka, powinienem założyć najlepszy garnitur i klęknąć tu przed tobą, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać. Muszę wiedzieć tu i teraz, to ważniejsze niż, niż…. – Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się, jego oczy promieniały ciepłem uczucia, jakie wypełniało jego serce. – Stiles, kocham cię. Nie ma słów, które wyraziłyby, jak bardzo cię kocham. – Powiedział prosto. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Do złotobrązowych oczu Stilesa napłynęły łzy, a w gardle stanęły wszystkie słowa, jakie chciałby mu w tym momencie powiedzieć. Wzruszenie jednak sprawiło, że nie umiał wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jak mógłby odmówić komuś, na kogo czekał całe życie?

Czując spływające po policzkach strumienie łez, pokiwał twierdząco głową, a to był jedyny znak, na jaki czekał Derek.

Wziął go w ramiona i pocałował, jakby miało nie być jutra. 

*

Stiles pół-leżał na Dereku, z głową na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w miarowe, spokojne bicie jego serca. Słońce wychylało się zza horyzontu, budząc się powoli do życia. Jego pierwsze promienie wpadały przez rozsunięte zasłony, ogrzewając swym ciepłem ich przytulone na kanapie ciała. Stiles uśmiechał się do siebie, czując jak przepełnia go szczęście. Nie był nawet zmęczony nieprzespaną nocą, wprost przeciwnie – czuł więcej energii niż było to w ogóle możliwe. 

Nagle poczuł, że rytm bicia serce Dereka zmienia się pod jego uchem; stało się nieco szybsze i bardziej ożywione, co znaczyło że Derek powoli budzi się ze snu. 

Nadal jednak milczał, rozkoszując się ciszą poranka i ciepłem bliskiego ciała. Stiles zamknął oczy i poczuł nadchodzące zmęczenie. Już powoli odpływał w sen, kiedy usłyszał nad uchem przytłumiony, noszący jeszcze znamiona niewyspania głos.

\- Nadal nie pamiętam tej mowy.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy, spoglądając do góry. Derek patrzył na sufit z frustracją połączoną z niedowierzaniem. Jak to się do cholery mogło stać?

\- Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo.

\- Ale była naprawdę dobra, wiesz? – Derek przesunął wzrok na Stilesa, łącząc ze sobą ich spojrzenia. – Dobre, zgrabne półtorej strony. Skrócone z sześciu. – Dodał po chwili, sprawiając że Stiles musiał przekręcić głowę w bok, aby ramię Dereka stłumiło jego śmiech.

\- Masz ją chociaż spisaną? – Zapytał, kiedy już nieco się uspokoił. Derek pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Zawsze możesz mi ją potem przeczytać. 

Derek przytaknął i przytulił Stilesa jeszcze mocniej, zamykając go w objęciu silnych ramion. Leżeli tak jeszcze przez chwilę, ponownie układając się do drzemki, kiedy Stiles odezwał się cicho.

\- Wiesz, to pytanie znienacka było dużo bardziej romantyczne niż zaplanowana w szczegółach feta. – Potarł nosem o obojczyk Dereka i złożył na nim krótki, słodki pocałunek. – Nie mogłeś poczekać nawet do soboty, a to jest urocze, wiesz? Niecierpliwe i fakt, nieco desperackie, ale tym bardziej urocze. - Derek słyszał uśmiech w jego głosie. Czuł, że na jego policzki wpływa delikatny rumieniec, a było tak za każdym razem, kiedy Stiles używał względem niego określenia „uroczy”. 

Derek pochylił się, aby pocałować czubek głowy Stilesa. - Musiałem wiedzieć od razu. – Wymamrotał prosto we jego włosy. – Czułem, że gdybym nie zapytał, stałoby się coś strasznego. 

\- Coś strasznego… - Stiles udał, że zastanawia się nad tym, co mogło się wydarzyć. – Na przykład obejrzelibyśmy w spokoju cały serial?

Derek klepnął go żartobliwie w nagi pośladek zaśmiał się w głos, wtórując w tym Stilesowi. 

\- Mowa na pewno jest piękna. – Powiedział Stiles kilka minut później, kiedy ponownie w milczeniu chłonęli otaczającą ich ciszę. Bezwiednie zataczał kciukiem małe kółka na piersi Dereka, który z kolei gładził go po ramieniu. – Chciałbym umieć mówić o uczuciach chociaż w połowie tak pięknie jak ty. – Westchnął i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w nagi tors i obejmujące go ramiona. – Kocham cię. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek będę w stanie to wyrazić słowami. Kocham cię i nie mogę się doczekać, aż spędzę z tobą resztę życia. – Ponownie pocałował obojczyk Dereka, jedno z ulubionych miejsc do całowania na jego ciele. – Najlepiej na tej kanapie, leżąc po kocem i oglądając maratony seriali.

Derek zaśmiał się i pocałował go w czubek głowy, obejmując mocniej. – Załatwione.

\- Ale do Vermontu nadal jedziemy? – Zapytał Stiles, wzbudzając w Dereku jeszcze większe salwy śmiechu. – Specjalnie po to kupiłem narty!

**Author's Note:**

> [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018) ● [Mój twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon) ● [Mój tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com)


End file.
